The present invention relates to a facsimile transmitter-receiver for plane scanning, and especially relates to a facsimile device which scans in both directions.
Conventional plane scanning facsimile devices mainly have mechanical or electrical scanning mechanisms. Prior mechanical type of facsimile systems use a synchronous motor as the drive source to move the head or optical system etc., for scanning, but they have the disadvantages that it takes a long time to establish rotation synchronization and/or phase synchronization, that the occurrence of synchronization errors is high, and that the structure is complicated and the manufacturing costs are high. Accordingly the prior mechanical type scanning device can not be used for a dual-direction type scanning device. On the other hand, prior electronic type of facsimile systems use electronic tubes, solid scanning elements, etc., for electrical scanning, so that synchronization is easy and the device can be made small in size, but extremely high manufacturing costs are a disadvantage.